Not So Secret
by Sweetest-Time
Summary: Remus has a secret relationship and Sirius is about to find out. Marauder era. Please R&R. One-Shot, but might turn into a multi. Xxx


Sirius heard some people talking up in the astronomy tower, he hadn't bought the Marauders map to check who it was, but some how he doubted that it was some Slytherins. This meant that when he went up there they would most likely leave, and he would have the place to himself so that he could think. _Yes think,_ he could think _thank you very much._ He would have had the Marauders map with him, just to check who was there, if it hadn't been missing. It went missing quite a lot now, but they just presumed that Remus was sneaking into the library, I mean where else would he go?

Someone was laughing in the astronomy tower, a girl. He recognised the voice and laughter now, but who it was he wasn't sure. There was a boy up there to, and that voice he definitely knew, but once again he wasn't sure who it was. He was sure that they were both in Gryffindor, but the voices where to quite to be sure.

"We should probably go, before Filch finds us." Said a voice, a woman, she sounded happy. In that moment he realised who it was, the woman's voice was none other that's his cousins, Bellatrix Black.

"Yeah, you're right. Plus we don't want any of the others to find us." The mans voice came, he still didn't know who it was, but maybe he was wrong about it being a Gyrffindor, if it was Bellatrix it was most likely a Slytherin.

"Hurry up, babe, we might get caught if we don't hurry." She said they were coming closer now, he could see them. He just saw her lean in and kiss him before hurrying of with a big grin, whoever this guy was she loved him.

Just as this thought flashed through his mind, he realised that this guy must live her too, risking being caught out with her, he must like her a lot. But he wouldn't have been out here if they were in the same house, which bought him back to the question of who was of snogging his cousin.

He heard hurried walking and knew that the guy was headed back to his common room, might as well follow him, Sirius thought. So of he went following the footsteps.

As he neared the man, he caught sight of his hair, it was sandy brown, a very familiar sandy brown, but it can't be, he wouldn't, would he?

No, it can't be him, he knows that that woman was related to Sirius, and he knew what she was like. No, they where friends, it was probably some stupid Hufflepuff, because if it wasn't, then that was his best friend. Sirius followed the person all the way to the Gyrffindor common room. There was no chance in tricking himself into believing that he was wrong, because this confirmed it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, dating my cousin?" Sirius shouted at him.

"I was under the impression that you did not care for her or your family?" Remus asked him, Sirius glared at his friend, or were they still friends? "And besides, it's not like you want to date her is it?" Remus asked with a sneer in his voice, he had been spending to much time with Bellatrix.

"NO, WHAT IM SAYING IS YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS LIKE SHE WILL CRUSH YOU!" Sirius shouted at Remus, losing his temper, but Remus stayed calm.

"Actually, she won't, she knows what I am and she is fine with it. She doesn't agree with You Know Who, despite what you think," Remus replied, this should not have happened, but they had fallen for each other there was no denying it, not anymore.

Remus walked through the portrait into the common room ignoring Sirius's shouted insults, he didn't care what others thought, and he never would. Sirius would get over it, even if it took years. Remus would always choose the woman he loved first. James came down the stairs and looked from one boy to the other in confusion.

"Why are you two fighting?" He asked them simply.

"HE'S DATING MY COUSIN," shouted Sirius, not caring who heard, this counted as betrayal in Sirius's minds, it didn't matter that he had most likely woken the whole house.

"Who's dating which cousin?" Came a tired voice from the top of the girls stair. Lily had woken, and she looked extremely confused and tired. She didn't know who had spoken in her tiered state. Just as she spoke someone knocked on the door to the common room.

"Um, can you let me in?" Came Bellatrix's voice. Remus walked to the door and let her inside the common room.

"Oh. My. God." Came Lily's shocked voice, this was not what she had expected. Bellatrix smiled at the witch weakly and walked over to Remus and hugged him, Sirius glared at the couple he did not want them together, but they looked very happy together, even he had to admit it.

Lily squealed in happiness, apparently she agreed that they where a cute couple.

"Narcissa found out and now she hates me." Bellatrix whispered, obviously upset. Remus kissed her as a way of letting her know that everything would be okay, whilst Sirius glared harder. He may have left his family, but his best friend was still dating his cousin, and this was just plain weird. A Slytherin and a Gyriffindor, this was not the kind of thing that you saw normally.

But everyone else seemed to think that they were a cute couple even Lily, who would normally glare at the girl intruding in the common room, was smiling at her.

This is the reason that Bellatrix Black never became a follower if You Know Who, the reason that Bellatrix Black never became a Lestrange, the reason that Bellatrix Black ended up marrying the man she loved and becoming Bellatrix Lupin.

* * *

**Well, this is my most recent fanfic, my friends and I have been writing them and some of them are just plain creepy. Xxx**


End file.
